The Price is Right Timeline/Season 34
Season 34 (2005-2006) Pricing game calendar for Season 34, hosted by Scorpz. Note: The September 27 and October 17 episodes (#3342K and #3371K) were pulled from the schedule at their original airdates because they offered trips to the then-recently flooded city of New Orleans; they were not aired until near the end of the season. Details are given below in the appropriate weeks. Week 1 (1,332 – 333xK): September 19-23 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * On Monday only, the logo in the pre-Showcase Showdown plugs and the mid-show bumper is replaced by a "34th Year" logo. * The version of the TPIR logo seen in the 34th Year logo is the same one seen in the computerized MDS logo. * On Monday show, the mid-show bumper spiel is, "stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous showcases as we continue to celebrate the start of our 34th year on CBS!" * In Monday's Golden Road, the rainbow normally seen behind the car is replaced with an arch of different-colored balloons to better fit in with the season premiere decorations. * On Monday, Switch? is played for two cars. * Monday show debuts the Dom Casual font for Pick-a-Pair's grocery labels. * Beginning on Tuesday show, there is a plexiglass cover over the slots at the bottom of the Plinko board. * On Friday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Friday, at the beginning of Act 6, Bob points out a group of deaf audience members and their signer. When the next contestant gets onstage, the signer is briefly shown in action in the lower-left corner of the screen in Rod's call-down window. Week 2 (1,333 – 334xK): September 26, June 12, September 28-30 * Originally scheduled for September 26-30. * Tuesday show's CBS airing is preceded by a PSA for New Orleans tourism by Louisiana Senator David Vitter. To accommodate this, the airing did not include the ticket plug. * Rich appears on-camera on Tuesday. * On Tuesday, Hi-Lo is played for a car. * Wednesday show debuts the Dom Casual font for the prize labels in Credit Card. * Thursday show debuts the Dom Casual font for the prize labels in Ten Chances. * Friday show debuts the Dom Casual font for the prize labels in Danger Price. * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. Week 3 (1,334 – 335xK): October 3-7 * Beginning on Tuesday show, there are lights behind the curtains around the right-hand audience sign. Week 4 (1,335 – 336xK): October 10-14 * Monday show debuts the Dom Casual font for the prize labels in Magic #. * Beginning on Monday, Magic #'s "tinkle" sound effect reverts to a lower-pitched version of the original sound. * On Wednesday only, Pocket ¢hange's table has an envelope holder on it, presumably to make it easier to keep the envelopes lined up in the order they were selected. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. * On Friday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * Beginning on Friday, the second half's car game is occasionally the fourth game; prior to this episode, this had not occurred on any sort of regular basis since approximately 1977. Week 5 (1,336 – 337xK): May 29, October 18-21 * Originally scheduled for October 17-21. * Monday show's CBS airing is preceded by a PSA for New Orleans tourism by Louisiana Senator Mary Landrieu. To accommodate this, the airing did not include the ticket plug. * Beginning on Monday, Now....or Then's price labels have horizontal stripes at the top and bottom in the same color as their corresponding "pie" wedges. * Monday show features the first appearance of the "The First Bank of Price" showcase. * Monday show's real credits were aired on CBS. * On Tuesday, the black railing around the stage in the back of the audience is repainted red. * Tuesday show debuts a new $10,000 bill for Punch a Bunch. Bob's picture on this bill is a monochrome version of the one from the $25,000 bill. * On Thursday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. Week 6 (1,337 – 338xK): October 24-28 Week 7 (1,338 – 339xK): October 31, November 1-2, September 27, November 3 (#3424K), October 17, November 4 (#3425K) * Originally scheduled for October 31-November 2, November 3 x2, November 4 x2. * This week consists of seven episodes; its original Thursday and Friday shows were aired out of order earlier in the season, and alternate episodes were created to replace them. * The alternate Thursday and Friday shows feature exactly the same pricing game lineups as the original ones, many similar or identical prizes (including in the Showcase), and at least one obviously recycled Showcase theme. They were given production numbers #3424K and #3425K only for the sake of convenience; those numbers would otherwise have gone unused, as week #342xK is the week of Thanksgiving. They could reasonably be regarded as episodes #3394K® and #3395K® (although those numbers are by no means official). * On Monday show, the prize labels in Clearance Sale are written in much thinner text than usual. * Beginning on Wednesday, the red and green stripes on the rainbow behind Golden Road's car switch places. * Alternate Thursday show is Phire's first episode, although not the first episode that she taped. * Beginning on alternate Thursday show, the closed-captioning intros are shortened to about half of their original length, and the TPIR logo is already onscreen when the first closed-captioning plug begins. * Beginning on original Friday show, the three contestants who didn't make it onstage are shown all at once at the beginning of the consolation prize plugs. * On original Friday show, Temptation Cue 1 is played during the second closed-captioning intro. * The alternate Thursday and Friday shows were taped fairly far out of order and thus contain a number of differences from this week's other episodes, as such: ** On the alternate Thursday show, there is no ticket plug; more details on this can be found below in Week 9. ** On the alternate Friday show, a new "e-ticket plug" that explains how to order tickets from CBS.com airs in place of the regular ticket plug. ** On the alternate Thursday's and Friday's shows, the words "on The Price Is Right" are missing from the first closed-captioning intro. ** On the alternate Thursday's and Friday's shows, the mid-show bumper is absent; more details on this can be found below in Week 9. ** On the alternate Thursday's and Friday's shows, the standard camera pan is used for the "contestants not appearing onstage" shot, although it is executed more quickly than usual. Week 8 (1,339 – 340xK): November 7-11 * Tuesday show features a rare appearance of the long-absent "Price Is Right Cheerleaders" showcase. * By Wednesday show, and beginning last Monday at the earliest, the card suit wipe is no longer used while revealing Card Game. * Beginning on Thursday show, the words "on The Price Is Right" are permanently removed from the first closed-captioning intro. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. Week 9 (1,340 – 341xK): November 14-18 * As of this week, the ticket plug is no longer done on Tuesdays and Thursdays; Bob generally throws to commercial after the first Showcase Showdown on these days with the phrase, "lots more fun after this announcement!" * On Tuesday, the mid-show bumper that has been in place for just over 30 years is permanently done away with. In its place, Bob throws to commercial by saying, "more pricing games coming up on the second half of The Price Is Right!" * On Wednesday, 1 Wrong Price is played for three trips. * Friday's show has the first of two parts of a reveal-change for Safe Crackers; Door #2 is already open as the game begins, and the game's music begins playing when Bob asks the Beauty on duty to open the safe. * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. Week 10 (1,341 – 342xK): November 21-23 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * While episodes #3424K and #3425K do exist, they were created solely as alternate Thursday and Friday shows for Week 7 and should not be considered part of Week 10. * By Monday show, the frequency chart in Pocket ¢hange has been redone to better stand out; it now appears on a "patch" on the jeans-like board. While I can't prove it, this may also be when the game's current money distribution was introduced. * Wednesday show debuts the Clock Game board's blue & yellow color scheme. Week 11 (1,342 – 343xK): November 28-December 2 * On October 11, 2006, this week's Monday show was rerun in the Mountain and Pacific Time Zones; on January 2, 2007, the Wednesday show was rerun in the same areas. Due to the circumstances that caused the episodes to be reaired, these airings had no CBS bug on the screen and included the real credits. * On Wednesday, the camera pan returns permanently to the "contestants not appearing on stage" shot, although it is now executed more quickly than before. * On Thursday, hearkening back to the September 9, 1986, episode, Fingers again dances the Gator before the second Showcase Showdown. * On Friday, Master Key replaces its previous car platform with a turntable platform that the show had recently begun using; it does not turn when used for Master Key. * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. Week 12 (1,343 – 344xK): December 5-9 * On Tuesday, the show briefly adopts a close-up camera shot for use when Bob and contestants walk onto the Turntable. * On Tuesday, Range Game is still being shown before its prize is revealed on at least some playings. * On Wednesday, Shell Game is played for a car. * Wednesday show completes the reveal change for Safe Crackers; the game now begins with a wide shot of the safe. * On Wednesday show, the consolation prize music is used during the second closed-captioning intro. * As of this week, the e-ticket plug permanently replaces the regular ticket plug on Friday shows. Week 13 (1,344 – 345xK): December 12-16 * On Tuesday, the normal Turntable camera shots are reinstated. * As of Wednesday, the blue wall behind Pick-a-Pair's groceries is a darker shade than before. * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. * As of Friday show, the Train/Tugboat pulling into the depot/docks has been dropped from the "Train Depot" and "Port o' Price" showcases. Week 14 (1,345 – 346xK): December 19-23 * The set is decorated for Christmas all week. In an unorthodox move, a permanent set piece was altered for this week -- the "knot" on the Giant Price Tag was painted to look like a candy cane with holly around it. For whatever reason -- possibly because it was the first show of the week to be taped -- the Showcase podiums' decorations are absent on Tuesday. * All Christmas shows this season have a Christmas pattern replacing the light border; it is similar to what was done in Season 31, although this year actually has some lights in it. * All Christmas shows this season have opening titles of "Merry Christmas" followed by the same phrase in two foreign languages (not all of which use the Roman alphabet). The titles are in white text with a red outline. * On Monday and Tuesday only, the third line of the opening is extended to, "Christmas week on television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" * Starting on Tuesday, the beginning of On the Franches Mountains, the song that the Cliff Hangers yodel is taken from, is occasionally used as prize music for trips to Switzerland. * As of Tuesday, the dimmed lights have been dropped from the intro to the Every Room in the House showcase. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 goes back to not revealing the total value of the prize package; the change lasts for only two playings. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. Week 15 (1,346 – 347xK): January 2-6 * Wednesday show features another appearance of the long-absent "Price Is Right Cheerleaders" showcase. * Wednesday is Rebecca's last show. Week 16 (1,347 – 348xK): January 9-13 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * Beginning on Tuesday, there is a red stripe on the floor at the tops of the staircases flanking Contestants' Row. * Due to a production mistake, Thursday's show has an e-ticket plug after the first Showcase Showdown. * On Friday show, Rich is shown on-camera. Week 17 (1,348 – 349xK): January 16-20 * In Tuesday's Squeeze Play, the prize is presented on center stage, concealed by the Giant Price Tag. * Beginning with Tuesday's second Showcase Showdown, the camera shooting the close-up of the Big Wheel zooms in on it as it comes to a stop. * On Wednesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. Week 18 (1,349 – 350xK): January 23-27 * As of Monday, 1/2 Off's prize labels are still using the same font as at the end of Season 33. * On Monday show, the ticket plug graphics are changed slightly to reflect the recently increased price of postage stamps. * By Wednesday, Range Game seems to have stopped being revealed before its prize. * On Thursday show, Five Price Tags again switches back to its previous small prize backdrops. * On Thursday show only, Magic # gets a new, rectangular carpet. Week 19 (1,350 – 351xK): January 30-February 3 * As of Tuesday, the camera no longer zooms in on the Big Wheel as it comes to a stop. Week 20 (1,351 – 352xK): February 6-10 * Monday show features the debut of Balance Game '06. * On Monday show, Rich is shown on-camera. * On Tuesday through Friday shows, Bob plugs the rescheduled MDS 15 while returning from commercial before the 5th game. Week 21 (1,352 – 353xK): February 13-17 * MDS 15, which airs this Tuesday night, is actually part of Season 33; its original intended airdate was the night of Friday, May 6, 2005. * On Monday and Tuesday shows, Bob plugs the rescheduled MDS 15 while returning from commercial before the 5th game. * In Wednesday's Credit Card, the game is not revealed before the prizes descriptions. * On Wednesday show, the blue background behind Magic #'s lights takes on a more purplish tone. * On Friday, Tyra Banks guests as a Barker's Beauty during the second and third games. Week 22 (1,353 – 354xK): February 20-24 * Starting on Monday, the red floor strips that flank Contestants' Row are no longer in place. * Wednesday's Punch a Bunch is introduced with the harps normally used for Plinko. * Friday's Golden Road uses the harps that were used in Plinko during the mid-'90s. Week 23 (1,354 – 355xK): February 27-March 3 * On Tuesday, the Big Wheel gets a new carpet; aside from Bob saying that it's new, there is no way to distinguish it from the old one. * On Wednesday, 2 for the Price of 1 again begins giving the contestant the total value of the prize package. * By Thursday, the font on 1/2 Off's small prize labels has changed yet again. Week 24 (1,355 – 356xK): March 20-24 * Originally scheduled for March 6-10. * The reruns that aired during the week for which these episodes were originally scheduled had their ticket plugs edited out, and their mid-show bumpers were cut off shortly after Rich finished talking. This was not done with the reruns that aired the following week. Week 25 (1,356 – 357xK): March 27-31 * On Tuesday, the second showcase is "Prizes Revealed as We Learn Which Games Our Models Would Like to Play;" during this showcase, Clock Game, Side by Side, and the Hole in One sign are all present on the stage. The numbers on Side by Side do not appear to correspond to any prize associated with it on this episode, the last playing, or its next playing. * In Thursday's Hit Me, with a score of 16-20, Bob has the house stay on a soft 20, resulting in a loss. Week 26 (1,357 – 358xK): April 3-7 * On Wednesday, Five Price Tags switches yet again to its new small prize backdrops. * Friday's show appears to have mistakenly had a signal embedded in it halfway through Act 4 that alerts stations to cut away from the national feed for the mid-break and air their local ads; as a result of this, during both the show's original broadcast and its rerun broadcast, a number of stations did not air most of the fourth game. * On Friday, the Beauties turn Barker's Bargain Bar's trilons by hand. Week 27 (1,358 – 359xK): April 24-28 * A CBS.com schedule exists that lists this week's shows as airing on April 10-14 and every show from next Monday through the end of the season airing one week earlier than it actually did. I have chosen to note this here instead of listing these as reschedulings because I believe the staff knew about the changes far enough in advance to adjust anything date-sensitive in the episodes. * On Tuesday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. Week 28 (1,359 – 360xK): May 1-5 * Tuesday show introduces a new, flashier graphic for the featured animal shelter in pet adoption segments. * Beginning on Tuesday, the show again adopts a close-up camera shot for use when Bob and contestants walk onto the Turntable. * On Friday, the first letters in the names of the day's six pricing games spell "The Dob", Golden-Road.net's nickname for Roger; this is known to have been done intentionally. Week 29 (1,360 – 361xK): May 8-12 * On Monday, contestant Michelle is disqualified after the staff discovers that she had already been on the show in 2001. Rich's announcement during the credits mistakenly states that contestant Megan was disqualified; she was, in fact, eligible and received all of her prizes. * Beginning this week, Monday's ticket plug becomes an e-ticket plug. * By Monday, Safe Crackers has settled on beginning its new reveal with a close-up shot of the word "Safe", with the camera then zooming out and moving downward to show Bob and the contestant. * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. Week 30 (1,361 – 362xK): May 15-19 * Beginning on Thursday, Balance Game's price display has five digits; prior to this, it could only show four digits. * After Friday, the practice of occasionally playing Double Prices behind the Giant Price Tag ceases. Week 31 (1,362 – 363xK): May 22-26 * Beginning on Monday, Range Game is again shown before its prize is revealed for the remainder of the season. * On Monday, 1 Wrong Price is played for three trips; on this episode, it uses the same trip staging as Most Expensive, with its prize backdrops absent. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Beginning on Thursday, the camera again begins to zoom in on the Big Wheel as it slows down. Week 32 (1,363 – 364xK): June 26, May 30-June 2 * Originally scheduled for May 29-June 2. * In an unusual turn of events, presumably resulting from a taping having to be canceled after the staff already knew that Monday's show was being rescheduled, the May 29 episode was not actually taped until June 20. * As of Thursday, the camera again stops zooming in on the Big Wheel as it comes to a stop; additionally, this camera technique is not present on Monday, as that episode was taped out of order. Week 33 (1,364 – 365xK): June 5-9 * Thursday show features a rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. * On Friday, Lucky $even is played third on the daytime show for the first time since Season 27. Week 34 (1,365 – 366xK): June 27, June 13-16 * Originally scheduled for June 12-16. Week 35 (1,366 – 367xK): June 19-23 * Season finale week. * Next Monday and Tuesday have episodes delayed from May 29 and June 12. * Summer reruns begin next Wednesday. * As of Tuesday, the previously white parts of the Hit Me sign are shaded orange. * On Wednesday, Bullseye is played for a car. Category:Timelines